An Important Wait
by leavesofmirkwood
Summary: Peter Parker is waiting for an important interview. But is he really aware of what job he's interviewing for? Update: the story continues in : A Mission in a Hidden City.
1. Chapter 1

Peter had been on edge all day, waiting for the moment that was coming closer and closer.

His ears were practically ringing with anticipation.

The moment that could change his life.

A job interview.

He sat on the edge of a stiff couch waiting for his name to be called. The waiting room was somewhat small compared to the reputation of the company that owned it. There was a glass door entrance to the building, the small waiting room occupied by two couches and a coffee table, and a door at the other end of the room, with a receptionist's window to the side, now closed.

The only sounds in the room were the buzzing of the too bright lights overhead, and the occasional turning of a magazine page by the only other occupant of the room, a petite red haired woman who had sauntered into the room only a few minutes after he had sat down.

He heard rustling behind the office door and hoped that it was the receptionist moving to finally call him in. He gazed at the door, willing it to open. But, it quieted down and again, he was left with the buzzing and the turning. He sighed inwardly and adjusted his grip on his portfolio. His waiting room companion seemed completely at ease; she lounged gracefully on the couch across from him, slowly flipping through the pages of her magazine. Thoughtfully chewing a piece of gum as her eyes slipped back and forth on the pages.

Her eyes looked up over the glasses that had slid down her nose and gazed directly at Peter, who realized awkwardly that he had been staring. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat, mumbling an unintelligible apology.

As he berated himself for being a poor mannered buffoon and silently prayed that the door would open now, the woman straightened herself, putdown her magazine and recrossed her legs so that she was now directly facing Peter.

The corners of her mouth lifted in a surprisingly sympathetic smile, twirling a piece of her long, curly, red hair in her fingers.

"Nervous for the interview?"

Peter paused for a moment, surprised that she had decided to talk to him, breaking their previous 10 minutes of silence.

"Yeah," he said, meeting her eyes again, "this job is the opportunity of a life time."

That, and he needed the steady income badly. Aunt May was in an assisted living home; somewhere where she could have the proper care that she needed, and to have people looking out for her; an environment that Peter wasn't present enough to give. But that also meant he had to pay for that care, and taking pictures for the Bugle just wasn't cutting it.

Science was Peter's passion, besides his slightly unmentionable hobby, and working for M.I.X. Inc. was probably the closest thing to a dream come true as he was going to get, the actual dream being finding out that his great-grandfather was actually a pirate and left him billions of dollars of gold. M.I.X.'s offer of a job for him right out of high school, while also paying for a college education, was way too good to pass up. And also, it was his only other option. Because, these days, solo vigilante crime fighting wasn't paying so good. And by 'not so good' he meant 'at all'. It all hinged on this interview.

If they ever got around to actually interviewing him, that is.

He glanced back at the door, noting that it still remained, as ever, closed.

"So they say," she acknowledged. Peter glanced back as the woman leaned forward and extended her hand "Natalie Rushman."

Peter also stretched forward, grasping her hand. "Peter Parker."

"You have much experience in the field of Bio- Genetics, Mr. Parker?" she asked as they both leaned back into their seats.

She had a slight accent when she spoke, Peter noticed. Was it Czech? Maybe Russian?

"Uh, I thought the position was more for computer sciences." He replied somewhat nervously. He had been a computer whiz his whole life, and had taken a lot of classes in that area throughout high school. Though he could work a job with it, his expertise on bio genetics would be harder to explain, especially considering his _personal_ experience in that field and his specialty on the _archnae_ side of genetics.

"It is," she acknowledged, "I was just wondering." She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh. Well," Peter readjusted himself, finding that that was a somewhat odd question to make idle conversation with. "I, uh, I dabble. A little."

"Ah, I see. You work on it in your spare time?"

Peter thought back to an inner conversation that he'd been having with himself a few days earlier. As he'd been getting repeatedly punched by the Vulture. He'd told himself that he really needed to consider a new, less painful pastime.

He gave a pained smile.

'Uh, yeah. You could say that."

"Ah."

He thought they were going to lapse into their previous silence when Natalie pulled out her magazine and gestured to it.

"They say that Spider-Man might join the Avengers soon, that it is only inevitable."

Peter was surprised that the news still had the ability to write about him in a non-derogatory manner. Not that he put much stock in their opinion; after all, they're the ones who call him a menace. Which he is not. Obviously.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Though I think he is too much of a wild man to join an organization like that. What do you think?"

Peter was slightly offended. Bold, original, daring, self-sufficient, yes. Wild? What was he, a monkey?

"I wouldn't say he's 'wild'. Not any more than any other superhero. He just does what needs to be done."

"So you think that he _would_ join on with a group; like the Avengers, or the Fantastic Four?"

Peter thought for a minute. Would he? He internally shuddered at the thought of having to work with the Human Torch on any sort of daily basis; occasionally seeing him every couple of months was bad enough.

But the Avengers…

The prestige of being associated with Earth's Mightiest heroes. No more bad press. The honor of working with some of the greatest modern minds: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Hank Pym. Plus, the paycheck probably wasn't too shabby either.

"I think, given the proper circumstances, he would join. Spider-Man just hasn't been given the right opportunity yet."

"Interesting thought." Natalie conceded. She rolled up her magazine and stuck it in her purse. Just then, the door opened and a gray haired receptionist stuck her head out the door. She looked quizzically at Natalie before finally turning her eyes onto Peter.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Sherman will see you now."

As Peter stood up, so did Natalie. She reached out and shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Parker."

"Yeah, you too."

Natalie turned and walked out the glass doors, her heals clicking loudly on the sidewalk before the door finally shut behind her.

As Peter turned and began walking toward the receptionist, a curious thought formed in his mind.

Natalie hadn't been interviewed, hadn't even signed in. So why had she been waiting in the waiting room with him?


	2. Chapter 2

The thug chuckled menacingly as he approached the terrified woman who was desperately holding her purse in front of her as if it would shield her from an attack.

She had been backing up into the alley, until she bumped into the fence at the end of it. She looked frantically around for some means of escape but was going to resort to using her purse as a weapon, until she looked up and her eyes widened with shock.

Her astounded expression made the thug pause, and as he turned to see what had caused it, he was hit squarely between the eyes rendering him unconscious even before he hit the ground. Spider-Man had swung from a nearby building; feet extended, and had placed a well-aimed blow at the thug before landing gracefully before the would-be victim.

He bowed slightly, "Have no fear ma'am, your friendly neighborhood Spider-"

But before he could finish, the woman darted past him, screaming as she turned and ran down the street.

"You're welcome!" he called after her.

He sighed bending over to begin webbing the thug's hands and feet together, gift wrapping him for the police to find later.

It had been a long day. There was still no news on any of his job applications, M.I.X. most importantly, and Peter was beginning to worry that his chances weren't as good as he had hoped and that he'd have to begin his search anew. Crime seemed to have blossomed in the area; he'd barely had time to sleep this past week, finding one delinquency after another needing to be remedied. And with his luck, there would probably be a headline in tomorrow's paper about how he had harassed an innocent woman in an alleyway; further proving his 'evil' and 'menacing' ways.

He climbed up to the top of a sky scraper and began web-swinging back home, hopefully to get a few hours of sleep before having to get up in the morning and start saving the world all over again.

The easy swinging motion and the sound of the wind blowing in his ears began calming his mind.

Another day of successful crime fighting completed.

He beat the bad guys, saved the citizens, and it didn't even bother him that much that they were more afraid of him than the-

His Spider-sense started tingling and all the calm vanished.

He scanned the surrounding building that he was swinging through, looking for the source of the warning. As he turned, he looked up just in time to see an arrow heading straight at him.

Before he could react, it sliced through his web and embedded itself in the brick building sidelong to him.

"Holy –"

He had to quickly reshoot a web, barely managing to catch himself before he would have slammed into the ground.

Spider-Man swung up to the nearest building and began gazing around for the origin of the arrow.

There was no one on the tops of any buildings, and no likely windows to shoot from either. His Spider-sense had also stopped tingling.

"Weird…"

He turned and was going to begin climbing down the building, having decided it would be safer to take a bus home tonight, when he saw a small flashing red light on the wall of the brick building across the street.

He cautiously swung over and landed on the wall near it.

The blinking light came from the bottom of an arrow stuck in a brick of the building. He pulled it out with one hand, still clinging to the wall with the other. A piece of his webbing clung to the tip, blowing in the breeze.

The blinking stopped as soon as he pulled it out and Peter noticed that there was a piece of paper wrapped around the shaft of the arrow, directly below the fletching.

"Curiouser and curiouser…"

He crawled up to the top of the building and sat of the edge, quickly looking around to double check there weren't any malignant archers hanging around. He unwrapped the paper from the shaft, setting the arrow down next to him. Though the sun was nearly set, there was still enough light for him to make out the words that had been typed on the sheet.

Mr. Peter Parker,

After careful consideration of the options and circumstances, our organization has decided to extend to you the opportunity of a lifetime. If you are interested in an employment of enormous benefits, please arrive at the corner of 6th and main tomorrow, at 7 am sharp, to be transported to our headquarters for a formal informational meeting.

Best regards,

The Director

Peter slowly refolded the paper as he contemplated its contents.

The way it was addressed indicated either:

a) The arrow wasn't aimed very well and had cut through his web on accident, the archer mistakenly thinking that Peter Parker would be able to find the message on the side of a building. Or

b) The arrow was shot _very_ well, had cut through his web on _purpose_, and this 'organization' knew _exactly_ who he was.

Though option 'a' was highly unlikely, option 'b' was deeply concerning.

Anyone who knew his secret identity could be a considerable threat to him and anyone close to him; especially Aunt May.

Their proposition sounded sketchy at best, probably some sort of blackmail; though, the letter didn't sound very threatening. He'd have to go along with it for now, and see just what exactly this 'Director' was getting at. And hopefully put a stop to it.

Peter heaved a sigh and stood up, heading home for the second time that night.

Though he didn't like it, he had to get up early tomorrow. He had a meeting to attend.


	3. Chapter 3

"And Peter, dear, don't forget to iron your shirt. A rumpled shirt makes for a bad first impression." Aunt May's voice reminded him over the phone.

"Sure thing, Aunt May"

Peter glanced down at the shirt he'd found lying on the floor this morning and self-consciously buttoned his jacket as he walked down the sidewalk, hoping to hide the worst of the wrinkles.

"Make sure your handshake is firm and remember to speak clearly, dear; you know how you have a tendency to mumble."

"Thanks, Aunt May. I will."

"Well, I've got to go now, Peter. They're serving muffins today at breakfast and Sally will take all the blueberry if I don't get there first. Call me when the interview's over and tell me how it went."

He smiled.

"Okay. Take it easy on Sally; you know how you underestimate your strength. Talk to you later, Aunt May."

"I love you, Peter. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Aunt May. Love you, too."

Peter arrived at the corner of 6th and Main right as he shut his phone, and surveyed the area as he waited.

It was a bustling New York corner, just like any other. People were rushing past him, looking stern and determined on their way to work. Cars and trucks were zooming by in typical New York traffic. No one paid him any mind as he stood in the midst of it all.

Peter didn't know if he should be preparing himself for thinly veiled threats and blackmail or for a legitimate job offer; so he alternated between bracing himself for a fight and reviewing his resume and job skills.

As he looked down at his watch, the digital clock face changed from 6:59 to 7:00; and immediately after, a shiny black sedan pulled up to the curb where he was standing. Peter looked around, no one else took a particular interest in the car, and approached the tinted passenger side window.

It rolled down, revealing the driver to be a middle aged man in a black suit and dark sunglasses looking over at him.

"Peter Parker?" the man asked, his voice more mellow and controlled than what Peter usually associated with mobsters, gangsters, or other evil doers. Though, maybe criminals were becoming more high class these days.

"Yes?"

"If you could please get in the back of the car; I will be driving you to your destination."

The window rolled up and Peter wondered if maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. After a second, he concluded that it was indeed, but finding that there was nothing he could do about it, he opened the rear door and got in the car.

The first few minutes of the car ride were eerily quiet, the engine only made a soft hum and the traffic outside was completely muted, no sounds coming through once he had closed the door.

The driver seemed content to let this silence continue the whole car ride, but Peter hoped to get a few answers before arriving at their 'destination'.

He cleared his throat.

"So, are you the Director?"

"No, you'll be meeting with the Director shortly after we arrive."

"Ah."

Another silence.

"And when will that be?"

"In approximately 2.3 minutes."

Peter wondered where they could possibly be going only 5 minutes from 6th and Main. He had no bearing on their location because the windows were so tinted they were nearly opaque.

After making a few more turns, they slowed down and eventually came to a stop.

"If you could please exit to your right."

Peter stepped out of the car and looked at his surrounding as he shut the door behind him. They appeared to be in an empty underground parking garage. As the driver got out on the other side of the car, another, younger man, similarly dressed, briskly walked up to the car and got in. He shifted gears and drove away, the tires squealing as he turned.

His driving companion began walking past him.

"Follow me, please."

Peter walked with him to a nondescript elevator door at the end of the garage.

They got in and the man, rather than pressing any of floor numbers, flipped a hidden switch revealing a finger pad, which he pressed his thumb to.

There was a green scanning light, and then the elevator kicked into motion and began moving downward.

Light jazzy elevator music played as they continued smoothly moving deeper and deeper underground.

The strangeness of the situation made Peter start to wonder if he had forgotten to wake up this morning and was still in bed dreaming. He pinched himself. Nope. Wide awake.

He turned and looked at the man beside him who was calmly staring ahead at the elevator doors. He'd taken off his sunglasses, revealing his face to look almost…. Friendly?

Peter addressed him.

"So, if you're not 'the Director', who are you? And where are we going, anyway?"

The man looked down at Peter.

"You can call me Agent Coulson. And this…"

He gestured out as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a giant, brightly lit room full computers, tables, stacks of official looking papers, and people in uniform jumpsuits, some sitting at the computers, and others busily moving in-between them. Peter's mind reeled as doors along the far wall slid open revealing giant corridors stretching farther than he could see. He looked up at Agent Coulson.

"…. Is S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to everyone who has been favouriting and reviewing the story. Writing the story becomes even more fun knowing there are people out there who like reading it!**

**Special thanks to Lorelei Lovegood who is awesome and pre-reads the chapters to make sure they don't sound stupid.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Peter Parker, meet Director Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D." Agent Coulson introduced him to the man standing at the top of a platform, having a clear view of the room below him.

The first glimpse that Peter had had of S.H.I.E.L.D. eradicated any thought that this was a mob-run organization. The place reeked of military efficiency.

He reached out and shook the Director's hand, making sure his was firm for Aunt May's sake.

"Glad you decided to accept our invitation, Mr. Parker." The Director turned to the woman standing at his right. "Agent Hill, you have the bridge."

He began walking down one of the long corridors.

"Follow me, Mr. Parker." Peter rushed to catch up with the Director, following slightly behind him.

"I'd like to give you a tour of the areas you'll be working in, if you decide to accept our offer. You'll find that S.H.I.E.L.D. is equipped with the most current technology and security available ."

They walked a few yards, until Fury indicated windows on their left which they stood at and looked through.

Inside was a brightly lit room; recognizable to Peter like a second home- a laboratory. There were numerous scientists sitting or standing at various tables, working with different tools and equipment that looked so high tech, Peter was pretty sure that it wasn't even on the market yet.

Fury began to explain.

"The labs provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. are some of the most modern in the world. They are stocked with equipment from Stark Industries, sometimes directly from Mr. Stark himself. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D., you would have access to these labs and be able to perform whatever type of research you wanted, be that computer sciences... or maybe even bio- genetics.

Fury gave Peter a side look, but Peter didn't return it, still almost plastered to the window. The sky would be the limit with a lab like this.

He reluctantly dragged his face away and they continued down the corridor, Fury rattling off facts about pay (which was _very _not bad), insurance (including dental), and worker's comp.

But as Peter toured the establishment that made M.I.X.'s place look like a second rate grocery store, a curious thought tingled in the back of his mind.

Sure, this was the ideal place for Peter to work; all the most modern technology along with the best stocked and operated labs he could possibly imagine, as well as a paycheck that blew every other option out of the water. The offer might be even better than inheriting a billion dollars in stolen pirate treasure. But what about Spider-Man? Obviously, S.H.E.I.L.D. had gone to the trouble of discovering his secret identity, as well as let _him_ know that _they_ knew it, too. Yet, there had been no mention of his alter-ego though the whole tour. He thought about asking Fury, but didn't quite know how to bring it up.

_Um, excuse me, sir. All this is great, but are we forgetting the fact that I am Spider-Man?_

Fury glanced back at him.

"I'm sure you're wondering what Spider-Man has to do with any of this."

Dang. Mind reader.

"Uh, yeah. The thought had crossed my mind."

Fury and Peter continued down the corridor, occasionally passing busy looking agents walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"I'd like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

"No way."

He had known that the Avengers had been organized by _someone- _six strangers, also super humans, did not just decide it would be cool to team up one day. But, that _someone _was S.H.E.I.L.D.? And S.H.I.E.L.D. was hiring _him?_ And...Avengers?!

"You want _me_ to join the Avengers?"

Fury turned back to face Peter where he had stopped.

"To put it shortly, yes."

"But, you've already got Iron Man, and Captain America and- and, freakin'_ Thor!_"

Fury took a deep breath and began to explain.

"With the Avengers becoming more and more well-known throughout the globe, it has been made apparent that adversaries are becoming well-versed in their tactics. The Avengers have become somewhat... predictable. We decided we needed to implement changes to make the program more variable, different, and unexpected. _You_ are one of those changes."

Peter nodded his head slowly. He liked the sound of that: The Avengers needed a little bit more _spider_ to help shake their team up. Cool.

But a worry flickered across his mind.

"I'm not so sure about the 'unexpected' part, sir. Apparently there have been news articles predicting that I'd soon be joining the Avengers."

Maybe he _should_ put more stock in the media; they had definitely called it.

"Written where?" Fury asked, drawing Peter out of his thought.

"In a magazine a few days-"

"What magazine?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. A woman in the waiting room at-"

"What woman?"

"Well, I don't know, she-"

Just then, one of the agents walking on the other side of the hall stopped to stand next to Director Fury. She had on a black jump suit, with multiple guns strapped to the many belts and holsters on her body; her red hair and small smile unexpectedly familiar.

Peter openly stared, now recognizing her to be the Avenger known as the Black Widow, as well as Natalie Rushman, his waiting room companion.

Director Fury spoke, clearly not at all surprised at Peter's astonishment.

"Parker, this is Agent Romanov, a.k.a The Black Widow - though I believe you two have already met."

"You- you're the- what just happened?" Peter spluttered.

"I'm told I look very different with glasses on," she conceded.

As Peter stood in slight shock, wondering at the fact that he had sat in a waiting room with the Black Widow for fifteen minutes, she leaned over and whispered something in Fury's ear. He rolled his eye and then acknowledged with a nod, the Widow turning around and briskly walking back down the hall the way she came.

Fury motioned Peter to follow him and they resumed walking down the hall, heading in the same direction that the Black Widow had gone.

"There never was an article about Spider-Man, Parker. As far is the media is concerned, you're still the world class menace they always thought you were. As long as you keep that secret identity of yours, they'll always consider you a threat to society. No self-respecting man would ever assume that you'd be allowed to join the Avengers."

Fury said it like it was good news.

"Oh. Well... that's a relief."

They continued on in silence for a few moments.

"But, I will get to keep my secret identity, right?"

His secret identity was the only barrier between the numerous enemies he had made in his few short years as Spider-Man and his life as Peter Parker. The benefits of being an Avenger couldn't outweigh the risks of revealing who Spider-Man really was. Villains would stop at nothing to target his family and friends. Besides, what would Aunt May say, finding out her nephew was, instead of doing something normal like watching T.V., out fighting crazed villains in a leotard? Nope, way too risky.

"To the general public, you'll remain the masked man that you've always been. But we came to the conclusion that for the Avengers team to work together right, there was going to have to be a certain amount of trust; after all, your lives are in each other's hands. The Avengers all know your secret identity, but reassured all of them-"

"Please, Fury. Don't make it seem like it was all your idea."

A dark haired man in an expensive looking suit had walked up to them, throwing his arm around Fury's shoulders. He quickly retracted it after Fury gave him a burning glare. He instead turned and walked next to Peter.

"He knows that if he kept it a secret from us, I would have hacked into their database and found out anyway." He smirked, extending a hand out to Peter.

"Tony Stark, by the way."

Peter mutely shook his hand, slightly star struck, wondering whether he should be honored or offended that the man would go to such lengths to figure out his secret identity.

Tony continued walking along with them.

"I've seen some footage of you in action. You've got style kid, I'll give you that. Though-"

He looked Peter up and down.

"You're a lot smaller in person."

Fury, obviously frustrated by Tony's constant chatter, interrupted.

"Stark, you were supposed to be in that briefing room twenty minutes ago. Why the hell are you not there right now?"

"What? And have to meet the newest recruit at the same time as everyone else? Don't be ridiculous."

"Stark, if you don't-"

"Whoa! Would you look at the time! I'm late for a briefing; better get going."

He winked at Peter and then quickly walked past Fury and through the double doors that were at the end of the hallway.

Fury sighed.

"You're going to have a brief meeting with the Avengers before you need to make your final decision, to explain a little what your role is and for you to get a feel for the team."

They approached the doors that Tony had just walked through. A booming laugh echoed from the room. As they entered, Peter saw five of the Avengers sitting around a rectangular board room table with Tony Stark standing at one end smiling like he had just told a joke.

Thor was still chuckling in his seat, apparently the source of the loud laugh they'd heard a second before, wiping a tear from his eye. He looked up as the doors opened, and stood when he saw Peter.

"Welcome, Man of Spiders!" he boomed, holding up his hammer.

"Thor, we're not supposed to welcome him until _after_ he accepts." Hawkeye calmly reminded Thor from his seat next to him.

"Oh," he said. "My apologies." and he sat back down in his seat, though he was still smiling.

Tony looked over at them.

"Ah! Director Fury! So glad you could finally make it. What took you so long?"

The Director's nostrils flared in anger and Tony smiled innocently over at him.

"All right, sit down Tony," Captain America said as he stood from his seat at the head of the table and looked towards Peter.

"You can take a seat too, Peter."

Peter crossed the room and sat at the only other empty chair, besides the one Captain America had recently vacated. Director Fury seemed to have either left the room, or gone to stand somewhere else unnoticed.

Peter was at the end of the table, Captain America standing to his right. To his left sat Bruce Banner who gave him a polite nod, and next to him lounged Tony Stark, now fiddling with something on his phone.

Thor was grinning at him from directly across the table, his hammer laid across his lap. Sitting next to him was Hawkeye who was inspecting the tip of one of his arrows. He looked up and smirked at Peter who, glancing at the arrow, suddenly realized where the one from last night had come from. The Black Widow, sitting at the other end of the table, acknowledged Peter with a slight tip of her head and then focused on Captain America who had begun to speak.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has decided- well, actually, we've all decided - that though the Avengers was a great idea, and still is, it's an idea that needs to grow and change if it's going to keep up with the varying obstacles that it's going to encounter. Tony has been formulating ideas for new weapons, defenses, and other... technology for the team, S.H.I.E.L.D. and I have been working on possible new tactics as well as training schedules, and we've decided to add a new member-"

He looked at Peter."- if, of course, he decides to join."

The Captain continued to address the group.

"All of this is in preparation of any sort of attack that _may_ occur-"

"Okay, we all know that S.H.I.E.L.D. knows that something is up," Tony interrupted, looking up from his phone. "What I want to know is why they don't just _tell_ us what's got their panties in a twist."

"... you're already in the process of downloading the files right now." Dr. Banner pointed out, gesturing towards Tony's phone.

"Well, it's the principle of the thing, Bruce." Tony said defensively. "Just because I know that I can find out anyway doesn't mean I wouldn't _like_ to be told."

Captain America cleared his throat.

"Anyway. In the event of _something,_" he looked pointedly at Tony, "happening, the Avengers are going to be prepared. And we'd like you to join us, Peter."

There was a pause; Peter unsure of how to respond.

"So whaddaya say, Web-head?" Tony spoke out. Peter looked over; everyone one in the room looking back at him.

"Ready to be an Avenger?"

* * *

**A/N So this is around the stopping point that I envisioned for this story, except for maybe a little epilogue at the end.**

**Thanks to all you people who have read this brief but meaningful adventure. It's been a blast! **


	5. Epilogue

Peter rode the elevator to the top of the building, discovering on his way up that the S.H.I.E.L.D. base's cover was an old bakery and that it _actually_ sold _actual_ baked goods. He decided he would stop by one day and pick up some blueberry muffins for Aunt May, seeing as she was pretty serious about them. He laughed to himself. Thinking of Aunt May reminded him that he needed to call her, now that his 'interview' was over. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

As the elevator arrived at the roof, Peter walked out, strapping the web-backpack that contained his suit onto his back. He breathed in the warm summer air, wondering at the crazy turn that his week had taken. Crazy, but good. His reverie was broken, however, by the sound of a distant explosion followed by loud yelling.

He smiled before slipping his mask over his face, already dressed in his costume. He walked to the edge of the building and shot a web off, getting ready to swing towards where the sound of the commotion had come from; ready for some action. After all, saving people wasn't just his hobby anymore.

It was his job.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Are you sure he was the right choice?" Agent Hill asked as they stood alone on the command platform, watching a screen showing the security footage of the roof. "He's unusually young, even by our standards, and there are plenty other, more experienced, options we could have chosen for the team."

Director Fury sighed, having thought the same thing himself. But when it came right down to it: There were plenty of other choices, but Spider-Man was really the only option.

" I guess we'll find out soon enough, Agent Hill."

He looked down at the screen, now showing Spider-Man jumping off the building and swinging into the distance.

"Soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: dun. Dun. DUN!**

**The End!**

**And, though I'm not making any promises, I do have a few ideas**

**for a continuing story. **** We shall see.**

******Thank you for reading! Its been an honor serving as your writer.**

******A\N: Update! 6/22: I have begun a sequel to this story! Its called; A Mission in a Hidden City.**

******Check it out if you feel like it! **


End file.
